Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for data processing. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to data migration. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
It is possible to introduce a data packet from one platform to another when the two platforms have a same data structure and same field values. However, various E-commerce platforms often have different data structures, different category structures and property structures, which make it difficult to smoothly introduce data packets among different platforms.
Currently, when two platforms have different data structures and field values, data introduction often needs a large amount of manual operations in order to achieve data association and data introduction, which results in a high cost related to user operations and low efficiency. It is usually difficult to achieve intelligent data introduction.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for data migration.